pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes/Userblog: P.t.S. Picture portal
Official design mabey.jpg|Your's truly, P.t.S. My official design. . . maybe. And I did me in my new style-ish. You like? Fanon pic.jpg|Scene for possible story. Might put it on fanfiction for certain reasons. Yep, It's gonna be dark. Another scan.jpg|Another fanfic character, Rosenchant Lupus. Try and guess what she is. It's going to be a no-brainer, so don't expect a cookie for figuring it out. Crystal.jpg|I've decided to start posting pics of my other fanfic characters (I have like, 15 of 'em!). Yes, that is magic, yes, I like how she turned out, and yes, I drew her in my science notebook. Kayla Doofenshmirtz.jpg|My official OC, Kayla Doofenshmirtz. My profile pic.jpg|This is me, with a Shadowlyte on my left and Platyborg on my right. I play piano and love to sing, which explains the music note. The pencil is pretty self-explanatory. The words are part of a song that I like: What would people think, when they hear that I'm a Jesus freak? What would people do if they find out it's true? I don't really care if they label me a "Jesus freak"; there ain't no disguisin' the truth! My bro's pic.jpg|Done by my ten-year-old brother. Scan_Pic0003.jpg 2nd Dim. OC.jpg|2nd Dimension Kayla. Drew this design in about 7 minutes or so. Pretty good for first time, I think. 2nd Dim. Kayla.jpg evil love.jpg|An evil person for a possible story of mine. Not revealing anything yet, but let's see if you can guess who this is. manga P&F.jpg|Done by my 12-year-old sister. She's gotten better, though, and I'll probably be posting more of her pics until she's 13, and can join this site herself. new style.jpg|I've been working on my P&F drawings, and I'm liking how my platypuses, platypi, platypeople, , ,whatever. . .are turning out. Ignore crappy Phineas. I couldn't crop him out of the picture without messing up one my platypuses. drawer's block.jpg|I had a tiny itty bitty Drawer's (Illustrator's, whatever) Block last night, and I couldn't think of anything to draw for several very long minutes. It was an easy fix, though. I really liked how Perry's expression came out. Baby Ivy.jpg|Done by my 12-year-old sister. It's Ivy as a whittle baby when Kayla first finds her. See, I told ya'll that my sister got better! Ivy's cute. Don't be angry.jpg|Yes, that's me, and that's 2nd Dimension Kayla. Wouldn't it be annoying to have one of your OCs burst in, and (while smiling) pick you up a swing you away? I was thinking about making this a "The Worst Possible Way that One Could Enter Their Own Fanfiction World" challenge, but I don't think I could do some very good prizes; so, it's up for grabs. Ivy 2nd Dim.jpg|2nd Dimension Ivy. That's a green hair-band keeping her fur up. She's not quite as sarcastic, snippish, or moody as her 1st Dimension self. Oh, and News Flash: I can color my pictures! Nighttress.jpg|An OC for yet ANOTHER possible fanfic. Not telling anything. really bad.jpg|A picture to show everyone how much I've improved since January, which is when I drew this picture. This is me. Yes, that's how I used to draw. dark side.jpg|This was the second "official" design for myself. And yes, now you know who Darkie is. picture.jpg|Something that I did for another challenge on ANOTHER website, but ended up not entering it due to me having to sign in. And since I'm already active on, like, three websites, I didn't want to bother about another one. So, yea. I like the pic, though. Platyborg w/ reference.jpg|DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Did this picture a while ago, actually. Yes, I used a reference, since I'm not that good yet. together we stand.jpg|Together we stand. . . United, we will fall. battle stance.jpg|She's Ivy! Ivy the platypus (not done in my style)! chasing tail.jpg|Platyborg wakes up, and sees his tail. After he makes sure that no one is watching, he proceeds to chase it. :) I can imagine Perry doing this after he gets his memory back. I could've done better. Curse you, bad scanning! done by my brother.jpg|Done by my brother. Yea, he's good. Yes, that's Nighttress. Scary. . . Nighttress OC.jpg|Another picture by my brother. Nighttress' whole body. Her legs bend like dog's legs. Upon request.jpg|Nighttress again, done by another person. That's why she looks different. picture perfect.jpg|This is, well, Phineas, Ferb, and Kayla, having their picture taken-ish. I think I did well capturing their personalities. Phineas is all energetic and fun-loving, while Kayla is more reserved. Ferb was reading a book, and looked up just as the picture was being taken. I know it didn't turn out well, but I like it, and that's what counts. Hm, Ferb is reading a book with a plain, green cover. Must be Inkheart. . . And yes, Kayla has purple eyes and teal-ish hair. She's part alien! Phyborg request.jpg|Request #2 for Dark Traveler. Request 1.jpg|My first request for Dark Traveler. Kayla's family and stuff.jpg|A bunch of random drawings. I finally got around to drawing the rest of Kayla's family: her brother, Crypto, her Dad, Harver; and her Mom, Starr. And Ivy. Yea, about the weird-looking Princess Celestia, it was really late at night, and I don't like MLP, so, yea. Please don't hate on me for that. suggested by my sister.jpg|My younger sister suggested this. I've been both Phineas and Ferb in this situation, but being Ferb's more fun. Ignore crappy Peanut Butter jar. Some OC's.jpg|Here are some of my OC's, in order from top to bottom: Kayla, Ivy, Crystal, Trabella Raskella, and Rosenchant Lupus. Perry running.jpg|Keep running, Perry! Whatever you're trying to get, you can get it! Ivy again.jpg|After drawing Perry, I had to draw Ivy. Oh yea. And I drew these pictures in my school notebook. Little Izzy Design.jpg|Once again, drawn in a school notebook. It's wittle Izzy! Horrible.jpg|See how horrible I was before?!?! Nighttress again.jpg|And now, a picture of Nighttress from yesterday! (Also done in a school notebook :D) Recurring Fears.jpg|Makes you want to read "Look Behind You", doesn't it? I like P2.jpg|Perry character page! I like his shocked expression best. Now to go and work on requests. . . P.t.S. version of Izzy.jpg|Done by me. My sister did Izzy in the same pose, so that way we could compare our styles. Izzy C......p's version of Izzy.jpg|Done by my sister, Izzy C......p. Why is it so hard. . .jpg|Done for my sister. Melissa is not so much like Izzy and her Mom as she is her Dad, who is dead. :( Probably gonna do a redo.jpg|My own style. Why? Cause I could. Candace is invisible!.jpg|Me, myself and I cannot see eye to eye. . . Candace in my style. Twins will be twins.jpg|Twins will be twins. Vanessa!.jpg|B-U-S-T-E-D! That's you are! Irving for the 2nd time!.jpg|I need to redo Irving as a teen. . . Not-so-Epic Fail.jpg|The fact that Perry looks horrible only makes this picture funnier. Perry is cursed to look bad whenever Ivy-2 is around. . .for some unknown (yet hilarious) reason. . . 2nd time doing Hypnos!.jpg|Hypnos! Opposite personalities.jpg|This picture speaks for itself. Kayla again.jpg|Kayla, after not doing her for forever. . . Done by Izzy.jpg|Izzy C......p's version of Kayla. Also done for comparison. Photography Section of my Gallery 015 (11).JPG|My action figures. . .upside down. . . that's about it. . . 016 (10).JPG|Same picture again. Just so that people are aware, my computer is messed up when it comes to dates. So a lot (not all of them) of the dates will be wrong. 018 (10).JPG|Top view of my action figures upside-down. Perry pencil case.JPG|Close-up of my Perry the Platypus pencil case! music.JPG|Well, the music actually belongs to the whole family. Not just me. PandF stuff.JPG|My Perry the Inaction-figure! It does NOTHING! It was actually made by my younger brother out of legos for my birthday. Joke book.JPG|Another b-day present of mine. . .from last year, of course. Is this. . .Paisley.jpg|Is this. . .Paisley?!?! Category:Blog posts